Counters
Heroes, their skills, or tactics that are strong in damage or resisting the damage against another Hero. These Heroes tend to be better matched up against other certain Heroes because they usually: *Have stats that resist their damage *Have highly effective skills against or defending the damage of him/her/them *Have a role in a team that is highly effective against that hero's role *Can heal through their damage *Tank and endure their damage *Disable them before they can use their Actives or Passives or both *Support their team to do more damage and reduce the opposing hero's damage *Nuke and kill a specific hero before they can become a valid threat NB: These are only suggestions that have a good chance of working if said hero is of near level/evolution/ascension/power, is not being controlled, or manages to gather full Rage. They are not assured and guaranteed ways of winning but can help in some way. Some are worse; some are better than others. Sometimes a hero can be strong and weak against the same hero; much of the battle depends on luck and who gets more rage first. Achilles With one of the most killer physical nukes in the game he is strong against heroes that lack armor or a sufficient health pool. He is countered by armor, physical damage reduction, CC shields, blind, and (if he's in first in line) high damage per second heroes. In some cases, the best counter is to just kill him before he activates his Ultimate Weak VS *Prometheus his 3rd skill Blind prevents Achilles from using his Active skill *Tiresias Ultimate does a very high amount of damage to him if Achilles is front most *Ion Team physical damage reduction, heals to self or his ally tanking, and his Ultimate shields phy dmg *Hephaestus Armor, AOE stun, and front most knockback may prevent Achilles from charging his ultimate *Ares Increased armor, armor reduction skill, and Ultimate that may stun *Poseidon able to Disable and nuke Achilles before he is a threat *Snowman with high armor, 2 AOE skills; one of which is a stun *Chryseis getting charmed can be devastating to your team *Chiron Ultimate and Rotation skill may disable him; also he has high armor but lacks scaling *Cassandra may buff her Frontline enough to survive Achilles *Hera with a stun and knock up and high dps, Achilles doesn't have the stats to survive long *Typhon can siphon away his PHY ATK if given enough time, esp. if he is 2nd in line *Young Zeus and Zeus may die quickly to his lightning attacks and ult; also might be CCed *High Dps and magic/armor reducing heroes *Heroes who can slow *Heroes who stun him Both Weak and Strong VS *Achilles is countered by himself; basically whoever can use their Penta-strike first wins *Hercules'with 2 lives, Herc might be able to endure 2 of Achilles' ultimates before finally dying; also chance that he might be hit by the dumbbell ult, however Herc gets pulverized by Achilles' skills. *Cadmus stunning ultimate and aoe stun skill may stop Achilles but if he ults Cadmus before getting stunned by him, Achilles has a much better chance. *Hermes can help his team cut through the front line with armor redux and stuns but if he manages to ported Achillies into the back of Hermes' team, Achilles can wreck havoc. *Hades with 2 shields and 2 heals, he may be able to survive his onslaught but however Hades does not have as high armor values as other tanks, if Achilles stop Hades from shielding with Penta-strike, he'll become defenseless *Helen can dodge a few of his attacks but whoever ults 1st most likely will win *Hector depends who ults 1st or who interrupts who. Strong VS *Hecate especially if she's tanking at the time *Groups(2-3) of Front, Mid, or Back heroes(2-3), especially ones with low health pools *Leandra doesn't have the tank stats to survive long *Athena has the Resist and health but not so much armor *Astraea is unaffected by her Disables *Heroes with low health or armor pools